


Just for Tonight

by Dolavine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feminized Sam, M/M, Role Playing, prosthetic vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a unique role playing idea, if he can get Sam to go along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just for Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [badbastion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/gifts).



> For badbastion for her birthday. Happy Birthday, darling. If you are unclear as to what a prosthetic vagina or Vee-string is, her is the link. [vee-string](http://www.stockroom.com/Original-Vee-String-Vagina-Prosthesis-P2849.aspx)

There isn’t anything that Sam won’t do for Dean, but this may be just a bit much.

Sam holds up the gender feminization vee-string. “Where did you even get this thing?” He’s examining the latex pussy with its small mound of auburn pubic hair, clitoral nub, vaginal opening and strange star-shaped rectal patch. “I mean, seriously, Dean. You want to fuck me with this… thing… on?” He’s shoving it in Dean’s face with emphatic gestures. 

“It’s not really fucking, it’s more like… frotting, but, hell yeah.” Dean’s visibly excited at the prospect and of course he would be – he didn’t drop two hundred and sixty-five dollars of hard-earned pool-scamming money on it just to bury it in the bottom of his duffle bag.

“I don’t even know how this thing works.” Sam’s staring at it with a baffled expression. “I mean, does the vaginal opening go over my ass… and where the hell does my dick go?” He shoves his fingers into the vagina and holds up his hand, the prosthetic dangling over it.

Dean grabs it from him. “Don’t rip it.” He takes a deep breath and puts a hand on Sam’s hip. “Let me show you how it works.” He shoves his thumb down inside of Sam’s waistband. “I’ll put it on you, help you get comfortable in it, and we’ll both learn how to use it, together.” He’s pressed against Sam’s chest; his free hand is rubbing over Sam’s chest, flicking the tender nubs beneath his t-shirt. 

“I don’t know. I mean… it’s a fucking plastic pussy.” Sam looks into Dean’s eyes. “Do you want a woman?” 

“Hell no, Sammy, I want you. I just want to roleplay.” Dean runs his hand up to Sam’s chin and tilts it to meet his mouth and then gently kisses him. “I love you. It’s just a game, a little experimentation.” 

“Do I have to dress like a woman?” Sam’s starting to turn the corner on the idea.

“Not unless you want to.” Dean’s thinking about the soft blue lace teddy he bought to go with it that’s still in the duffle bag.

“I don’t think so, just wearing this is creeping me out enough.” Sam can’t bring himself to do the full female thing – just yet.

Dean’s rucking up Sam’s shirt as they’re discussing it, his mouth roaming over Sam’s nipples, bringing them to stiff peaks. Sam’s breathing gets heavy and he moans slightly at the tender nips and hard flicks of his brother’s mouth. “Christ,” he moans out as Dean’s hand smoothes over the tight ripples of his abdomen while his mouth plays havoc on Sam’s nipple. “You’re going to kill me.” 

Dean smiles against the deep crevasse between his brother’s pectorals. “Not aiming to do you in, just do you.” Sam chuckles at the cheesiness, but then his laugh is cut short by the feeling of Dean’s fingers popping open his jeans. 

“It’s game time, Sammy.” Dean looks up into Sam’s eyes with intense want and need as he shoves the pants and boxers off his hips with one quick movement. Sam’s cock is hard and jutting upward. Dean gives it a few quick strokes before stepping away. “Take off your clothes, Sammy,” Dean commands. He sits on the bed and watches as his brother removes all of his articles of clothing. 

It’s like a strange striptease the way Sam take off his shirt, a slow pull off of each arm, the stretchy cotton clinging to his muscular biceps and then over his head. Next are his jeans and shorts. First his jeans, one leg at a time as he’s slipping his socks off with each leg and then the boxers, a slow slide down to his feet before he kicks them off. Dean enjoys the show.

Then Sam’s naked, his long muscular body standing there, just waiting for his brother to help him slip that thing on.

“Come on, Sammy,” Dean says as he pulls him forward by the hips. “Let’s get you trussed up.” He takes Sam’s cock and lubes it up before he slips it into the latex opening made for it, fixing the head snug against the clitoral nub. He slips the vaginal sheath down under Sam’s balls and adjusts the anal knot over Sam’s pucker. He turns him around and brings the strings around to meet with the loop and affixes them in place. “There ya go.” He slaps Sam’s ass and turns him around. 

He can’t believe his eyes. 

The soft auburn mound is full from Sam’s hard-on and it looks like a real vagina. He takes his lube wet fingers and slips them over the creases causing them to glisten like a dripping pussy that is ready to be taken.

Sam traces his fingers down over the soft realistic hair and then through the velvety folds, he finds Dean’s hand and moves with it over the protruding clit. Dean moves his had away to let Sam get used to it. Sam fingers the hard nub, which sends soft sensations through the overly sensitized head of his throbbing cock. He moans a little with the feeling. He licks his lips, making them good and wet as he stares into Dean’s gaze with half lidded, sultry eyes. Dean’s impossibly hard as he watches Sam playing with the new device.

“Jesus, Sammy, that’s fucking hot.” It’s exceeding every expectation that Dean had dreamed up. Sure, he knew it would look like a pussy, but he didn’t realize that his Sammy having a pussy would be so incredibly stimulating. 

Sam blushes and lowers his eyes shyly. “Wanna feel it?” he asks. Dean nods enthusiastically. Sam drags his hand above the hair line, traces seductively up his own treasure trail as he spreads his thighs a little and tilts his hips forward, offering himself up for Dean’s pleasure.

Dean treats it like it’s a real. He spits on his fingers before slipping them over the soft folds of the labia. The tips of his fingers come up on either side of the clit; he can feel the warm heat of Sam’s arousal pushed tight on the inside, but he lets his mind concentrate on the soft pink nub between the pads of his fingers. He spits on it again before bringing his thumb up to push at it. The slick wet clit gives tenderly with each caress and Sam moans. He juts his hips forward with each tender movement. Dean looks up into his eyes and smiles. “Like that, sweetness?” His voice is soft and deep. He’s a little breathless with anticipation.

Sam smiles coyly. “Feels so good, big boy.” He bats his eyelashes a little and bites his lower lip. He’s getting into this, role playing thing. He runs his fingers through Dean’s short spikes as he uses them to guide his brother’s head in towards his crotch. “Wanna taste me?” he asks with a husky tone. Dean nods yes as he lets Sam push his head forward. 

The soft line of hair tickles Dean’s nose as he closes his mouth over the warm rise, his tongue snaking out to slip over the rose-colored bud and then around the soft pleats surrounding it. Sam gasps at the feeling. He never thought something like this could feel this good, but it does and he doesn’t want it to stop. He holds Dean’s head close to his crotch. “God, don’t stop. It feels so fucking good.” 

“Lie down so I can get a better angle,” Dean says. He grabs the lube from the nightstand and throws it on the bed. Sam lies down and spreads his legs. Dean loves the view. “Play with your clit again, Sammy.” Dean wants to watch him, while he strips down.

Sam obeys. He slides his hand to the wet creases, his fingers pressing hard on them, his knuckles pinching at the clit as he lets the tips of those long digits dip into the gaping opening he finds. He presses inside and strokes the underside of his balls through the latex. “Ungh, so good. Can’t wait for you to fuck me.” His words are strangled. “Wanna feel you inside of me.” He’s begging now, wants Dean on top of him, grinding down on him, fucking inside of this pussy.

The sight of Sam fingering himself has Dean so hard that he’s leaking. The thick beads of precome are dripping off his cock as he crawls up between Sam’s spread legs. “Fuck, Sammy. You sure know how to get a man going.” He squirts some lube onto Sam’s hand, saying, “Get yourself good and wet for me, baby,” before he squirts some into his own hand and lubes up his cock. He can’t wait to feel the warm heat of Sam’s vagina. He watches Sam smear the glistening lube inside of his hole, the way he’s slipping three fingers inside, swirling them around. The look of sheer enjoyment on his face makes Dean even harder. He strokes over his own cock, getting it good and slick.

“I’m ready,” Sam says with anticipation in his voice. He can’t wait to feel Dean’s cock stroking his balls as he presses over the leaking head of his dick while he fucks into him. 

Dean lines up, puts two fingers down on Sam’s clit and pushes up as he slides inside of the vagina. The smooth wetness and heat from Sam’s body makes it feel real. Sam bucks up as Dean’s cock pushes up into his balls and taps the flexing pucker of his ass. “Fuck,” Sam calls out. His body is reacting to the slow pumps of Dean’s hips as he thrusts in and out. 

“Gonna make you come all over yourself,” Dean grunts out. He pulls Sam’s legs around him as he pumps in and out. Sam’s splayed knees are anchored around his brother’s hips as he moves in unison with them. 

“Make me come,” Sam says breathlessly. He reaches down and rubs his hand over the soft line of pubic hair, pushes down hard as he taps the clitoral area. Dean’s watching him touch himself. He bites his lower lip and holds tight to Sam’s hips as he pounds even harder into him.

“Yeah, Dean. Give it to me good, my pussy needs to be fucked.” Sam’s ready to come. He’s struggling with the urge. Dean’s cock is stroking all of the right places; he just needs something, a little more of something else. 

“Christ, Sammy. It feels so good.” Dean’s cock is enveloped by the heat of Sam’s body and the smooth glide of the latex vagina. It’s the best of both worlds for him. He presses tight to Sam’s body as he starts to thrust faster. “Gonna… give… it to you so… good.” His words are strained and the sweat is glistening on his arms.

Sam grabs a hold of Dean’s shoulders and pulls himself up. “Need this,” he says as he positions himself over Dean’s lap. He thrusts against Dean’s body and it’s just what he needed; Dean’s cock is pushing on his ass in just the right way. The gentle throb of his cock as Dean’s thrusts are manipulating the head of his leaking prick just behind the clit, the hard pressure of Dean’s cock is stroking his balls and brushing against his anus in the most glorious ways. It sends Sam over the edge. He comes hot and thick inside of the sheathing. “Oh Christ,” he exhales. His hands grip tight to Dean’s shoulders and he buries his face in Dean’s neck as the final spurts of come coat the latex sheath. 

“Shit, Sammy. So damned hot,” Dean grunts out. He feels the warmth of the come that’s pooled at the tip. The heat is bleeding through and knowing that Sam came first, just like a girl would, is all the mental picture he needs. He lays Sam back and fucks into him, his dick slipping in and out of the flesh-colored hole. Sam moans and writhes beneath him, his hands clutching onto Dean’s wrists as Dean holds tight onto Sam’s hips. 

“Come on, Dean, come inside of me,” Sam groans. His face is twisted in a pleasure-pain expression. 

Dean slams in several more times, he feels his balls tighten, so he quicklt pulls out. “Gonna come on that hard clit.” He jerks his cock with several hard pulls – it doesn’t take much. 

Sam eagerly spreads his legs farther apart and puts his hands down to spread the folds open. “Yeah, come on me,” he cries out just as Dean shoots, the white steaks of come splatting across Sam’s fingers, drizzling over the tender creases and streaking the auburn hairs. Sam rubs it all over his cunt, then dips his come-drenched fingers inside and smears the hole with the pearly jizz. 

Dean’s gut flutters with the look of Sam’s fingers smearing his pussy up with the come. “You’re such a slut,” he says before falling down beside Sam. “Such a fucking slut for my come inside of your sweet pussy.” 

Sam moans quietly as he finishes covering himself in Dean. “Absolutely.” He’s breathless and satiated.

Dean leans in and kisses Sam. “So, I take it that you like having a pussy.”

“It’s all right.” Sam chuckles. “Maybe I’ll like it better with something frilly,” he teases.

Dean sits up and smiles down at him. “Oh, that can be arranged,” he says, and thinks of the lacy blue teddy, hiding in his duffle.

The End.


End file.
